


Whizzvin 30 Days of Sexy Times

by Allo_Humann



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Humann/pseuds/Allo_Humann
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer 30 Day smut challenge. I will post as often as possible. Not everyday, maybe sometimes multiple times a day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naked Cuddles

Marvin had just come home from a hard, long day at work. He locked his car and headed in through the front door. He dropped his keys into the bowl by the front door and left his coat at the rack. He removed his shoes and set them in his designated spot, next to Whizzers surplus of shoes ranging from work to a black pair of heels.

Marvin rubbed his face, overcome with exhaustion. He walked up to their bedroom and looked at the man in their bed.

Whizzer was awake and completley naked in their shared bed. Whizzer looked at him and gave him a soft smile, "how was work, Marv?".

Marvin unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, "exhausting. People were late turning in their work which set me back in my schedule, I barely ate lunch trying to catch up on my work, and my boss came into my space and set another load on my desk because I looked like I was 'enjoying my work'." Marvin sighed and went to remove his belt, "I'm just tired and want to sleep. Is that okay with you Whizz?" Marvin dropped his belt to the ground and looked at his lover.

Whizzer smiled and him and motioned him to the bed.

Marvin removed his pants and socks and walked towards his lover with a sincere smile on his face.

"Wait, remove your boxers too." Whizzer ordered. Marvin complied and removed his boxers as well.

Whizzer pulled Marvin so his face was against Whizzer's chest. Whizzer covered them with the bed covers and played with Marvin's hair, humming a soft, light tune.

Marvin, laying there for no more than 5 minutes was out like a light, snoring softly which made Whizzer smile lovingly.

Whizzer leaned back and played down in the bed and fell asleep with Marvin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked kisses

Whizzer woke up before their alarm clock could do so which set him in a good mood. He always hated the chime and how it would ruin his dreams each night.

Whizzer looked over at Marvina and smiled at his lover. He was so happy to be in this position with Marvin, to share a bed and house with him, to cuddle and have dates with him, he loved every moment they could share.

Marvin would have to leave and get ready for work when the alarm set off and usually when Marvin gets ready, he doesn't let Whizzer become a distraction.

Whizzer wanted a kiss but he knew he would have to wait for one light peck before Marvin was going to leave out the door and if he wanted a make out session he'd have to wait 8 hours to do so, but then he would have to wait until Marvin ate.

Whizzer lightly grabbed his lovers cheeks and kissed him. Marvin still dazed with sleep kissed back, but pulled away after a few seconds.

"Did I miss the alarm? Do i need to get ready?" Marvin asked.

Whizzer shook his head and smiled, "I just wanted kisses before you had to get ready." Whizzer answered simply.

Marvin smiled and nodded. He grabbed Whizzer's face and kissed his lips, which Whizzer happily complied to kiss back. They kissed slowly and full of love for the next few minutes, before they were interrupted by the alarm.

Marvin shut off the alarm and smiled at Whizzer. He gave his love one last loving kiss and hopped out of bed to go get ready for work.

Whizzer laid in bed, waiting for his turn to get out and make breakfast.

Marvin peeked his head out of the bathroom door and looked at Whizzer, "wanna join me in the shower?"

Whizzer smiled and got out of bed to join Marvin.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Whizzer have sexy times together. Highschool AU, both are 18.

Marvin pushed Whizzer against the back car seat laying him on his back.

Whizzer sat up just a little so he could wrap his arms around Marvin's neck and pull him into a passionate kiss.

Marvin pulls Whizzer's shirt over his head and discards it. He then moves his kissing down to Whizzer's neck, chest, and color bones causing Whizzer to make light breathy moans that get more and more loud the lower he goes.

Whizzer pushes his hands under Marvin's shirt and runs his hands across his chest and stomach. He pushes Marvin's shirt over his head and throws it to the floor of the car.

Marvin stops kissing Whizzer's body and goes after his belt removing it in an easy motion. Not wasting any time he removes Whizzer's pants and throws them somewhere in the car.

Whizzer is a moaning mess, needing Marvin to touch him, kiss him, fuck him. "Marv, Marvin please I need- need you to-ah!-Please!" Whizzer moans.

Marvin starts to palm him through his boxers, "what do you need baby? What do you need me to do?"

Whizzer moans and bucks up to Marvin's hand, "need you to fuck me, please Marv please?" Whizzer looks at Marvin with need and lust.

Marvin smiles and takes off his own pants and boxers and removes Whizzer boxers causing Whizzer to gasp and moan.

Marvin grabs lube and condom from the center console. He applies lube to his 3 fingers and some more on Whizzer.

Marvin looks at Whizzer and they lock eyes, "are you ready?" Whizzer nods enthusiastically.

Marvin nods and slides one of his fingers slowly inside of Whizzer. Whizzer moans and grunts due to the mixed feeling of pleasure of pain. Marvin moves his finger in and out slowly at first but once Whizzer starts moaning louder and louder, he picks up his pace.

He adds a second finger and Whizzer grinds against his fingers. Marvin scissors them and Whizzer moans a type of porn star moan. Marvin adds his third finger and works Whizzer open.

Once Marvin is satisfied, he puts the condom on and lubes himself. Marvin positions himself over Whizzer and looks at him, "you ready?" Whizzer nods and gasps and moans. "Whiz, if you ever need to make me stop just tell me okay?" Whizzer nods, looking at Marvin.

Marvin nods, he positions himself at Whizzer's entrance and slowly pushes in.

Whizzer gasps and bucks as Marvin slowly pushes in.

Marvin grunts at how tight Whizzer is, even with all of that prep.

Once Marvin is all the way in, he waits for Whizzer to adjust. Whizzer is gasping and moaning and holding onto Marvin's shoulders, his nails digging in slightly.

Whizzer nods his heads to signal Marvin to move. He pulls out and pushes back in with a quick thrust of his hips. Whizzer moans in delight and bucks back onto Marvin. Marvin keeps a slow pace until he hits Whizzer prostate and Whizzer practically screams in delight, encouraging Marvin to do it again.

Marvin picks up his pace and his strength. Whizzer wraps his legs around Marvin causing Marvin to enter a little deeper causing Whizzer to gasp and buck against Marvin.

"M-Marv, I'm so-so close. Please!" Whizzer is gasping and sweating, no longer bucking against Madvin, too close to move with Marvin. Marvin grabs Whizzer's member and starts pumping him at a fast pace. "It's okay Whiz, cum. I'm here, I got you. Come on, baby."

After baby Whizzer let out a long moan and came into Marvin's hand. Marvin grunts and gives a silent moan before cumming into the condom. He rides through their highs.

He pulls out of Whizzer, ties off the condom and throws it into the trash he keeps in his car.

Marvin goes back to Whizzer and cleans him up. Once clean he throws away all the garbage and goes back to Whizzer. "Are you okay love?"

Whizzer gives him a soft exhausted smile and nods. " 'm fine, Marv."

Marvin grabs their clothes and helps Whizzer get dressed.

Once they're both dressed, Marvin picks Whizzer up and carries him to the passenger seat. He sets Whizzer down gently and Whizzer grunts softly in pain. "Sorry love, it will be like that for the first few times."

Whizzer smiles at Marvin and kisses him. "It's fine Marvy. As long as you're the one I'm with, I could care less."

Marvin got into the driver's seat and drove Whizzer home.


	4. Masturbation

"Marv, sex me up! Please Marvy, it's been days!" Whizzer exclaims.

Marvin, sitting in the arm chair, just looked up from his computer and at Whizzer on the couch. Whizzer's legs were spread wide, his eyes blown with lust.

"I have to finish this assignment for work babe. I'll do it when I'm done." Was all Marvin said and he left it at that by continuing to work on his computer.

Whizzer just groaned and undid his belt and pulled his pants down.

"Whiz, what are you doing?" Marvin asked, clearly surprised.

"If you won't help me get off, I'll just get myself off and you'll just have to see what you're missing out on." Whizzer ripped off his boxers and leaned farther back against the couch.

Marvin watched as Whizzer put 3 of his fingers in his mouth and swirled then around.

Once he was satisfied he took them out and looked at Marvin. Marvin looked back at his computer and dared himself not to look up.

Whizzer smiled to himself and harshly shoved his first finger in him causing him to moan loudly and buck against his hand. Whizzer took his other hand and wrapped it around his dick to jerk himself off, moaning and gasping and withering at the sensations.

Marvin kept staring at his screen, his work slowing down as he tried not to think about the dirty things his boyfriend was doing a few feet away from him. 

Whizzer added his second finger and started scissoring them, making loud porn star moans. He curled his fingers just right and rubbed his prostate. He moaned and screamed in pleasure and kept repeating Marvin's name.

After adding his third finger, Whizzer was an absolute mess. He was gasping, bucking into his hand and against him fingers, he was screaming and moaning Marvin's name and he was so close.

Marvin finished the last sentence of his work piece and set his computer on the coffee table. He hurried over to Whizzer and removed the hand around his dick with his own. He jerked him off in a quick, merciless manner and Whizzer was moaning and blabbering.

"M-Marv, I'm almost- Ah- so c-close. Fuck! Marv, please!" Whizzer bucked into Marvin's hand and soon was coming onto Marvin's hand as he orgasmed hard. His body shook and Marvin went to go get a hand towel.

Once he was back, Whizzer was sweating, covered in his cum, and panting. Marvin walked over and cleaned up the mess.

He put the towel in the laundry and walked back to Whizzer. "I love you, baby" Marvin, playing with his hair. Whizzer smiled and hummed in response, too exhausted to respond.

Marvin sat down next to him and laid a blanket over them, cuddling on the couch until they both fell asleep.


	5. Blowjob

Marvin was so wound up from a hard day of yard work. He took a hot shower but even that didnt soothe his muscles. He laid down on the couch and tried falling asleep but it was useless

Whizzer came down the stairs once he heard Marvin make a loud groan from the couch. "Babe, you okay down here?"

Marvin looked up at his lover and laid his head back down to it's original position. "Just a rough day. Tense, but what's new." Was all Marvin answered simply.

Whizzer just nodded. He walked around the couch and pulled up a chair to sit in. Once he was seated and at a good position, he gave Marvin a massage.

Marvin groaned in pleasure. This was nice.

Whizzer just hummed and continued to rub and massage his shoulders and his back, even a little bit of his butt, but Marvin wasn't going to complain it felt great.

Whizzer used his elbows his knuckles and his palms to get to the different places that ached from Marvin's day, and every little noise Marvin made encouraged him to keep going.

Once he felt better and not much else ached, Marvin sat up on the couch and smiled, "thanks, Whiz. You didn't have to."

Whizzer put the chair away and walked towards Marvin, "theres one more thing that might help. Can I try it?"

Marvin nodded his head and Whizzer got on his knees in between Marvin's legs.

Whizzer undid the belt and pulled down Marvin's pants. Marvin just groaned and ordered him to continue.

Whizzer grabbed the hem of Marvin's boxers and slowly dragged them down, much too slow for Marvin's liking, "faster, c'mon please"

Whizzer dropped them down to Marvin's ankles along with his pants.

With one hand he grabbed Marvin's dick and began to stroke. Marking groaned and his mind buzzed. Whizzer smiled and went down to suck the head in his mouth.

Marvin yelped at the sudden contact and moaned.

Whizzer smiled and popped off "Hands. Hair. Now." And he went back down onto Marvin.

Marvin shuddered and placed his hands in Whizzer's hair pulling lightly.

Whizzer went farther and farther until all of Marvin was in his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and Marvin gave a sharp pull to his hair, causing Whizzer to moan deeply. This sent shivers up Marvin's spine.

Whizzer bobbed his head and sucked, hallowed his cheeks and if he missed any part of Marvin's dick, he stormed it to match his mouth movements.

Marvin was moaning breathily, groaning, and tugging his lovers hair.

Whizzer could tell Marvin was getting close when his hips would stutter and his breathing got heavier.

He popped off of Marvin and smiled innocently.

Marvin groaned and looked at Whizzer.

"Fuck my face, take my hair and guide my head. I want you to feel good, Marvy."

Marvin, not wanting to waste any time, grabbed his lovers hair and guided him down on his dick, making him take it all in.

Marvin moaned lowly and Whizzer just hummed around Marvin's length causing Marvin's hip to stutter everytime he did so.

Marvin bucked his hips causing Whizzer to gag slightly, but he was able to keep going.

"Whiz, babe, so close! Ah- so so close please!"

Whizzer tapped Marvin's thigh to let him know he was okay to cum and Marvin opened his mouth in a silent scream. Whizzer took all of it in his mouth and swallowed.

Marvin lay their panting and sweaty. "Next time, tell me when your tense and we can do that again, okay babe?" Was all Whizzer said before he walked upstairs into their shared room.

Marvin smiled and went to join him because he wanted to return the favor so Whizzer could get off as well.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

Marvin and Whizzer tried to do date nights every week at least one time a week. It was Saturfay and they had yet to have a date night that week, so they decided to do a simple at home, watch movies and cuddle on the couch, date night.

Whizzer was sitting on Marvin's lap leaning back against him, shifting his body every so often.

Marvin just played with Whizzer's hair and watched The Princess Bride. The movies they were watching were all Whizzer's ideas, but he couldn't complain with his choices, they were good movies.

Whizzer suddenly shifted his hips bad and ground his ass against Marvin's crotch.

Marvin didn't pay any mind to it, but was a little taken aback by this.

Whizzer did do it intentionally. Date night meant that there would be sex but they had yet to do any of it the entire week.

Whizzer shifted his hips to grind against Marvin again and this time, Marvin grabbed Whizzer's thighs and wiggled his crotch against his lovers ass.

Whizzer smiled and let out a breathy moan, "Marvy, please baby."

"I want to watch the movie love. Besides, you can wait until we go up to bed."

Whizzer shook his head and ground back again, "I need this Marv. We don't even have to take anything off or move, we could just dry hump. Please, Marv?"

Marvin sighed and placed his hand over Whizzer's crotch. He rubbed and Whizzer bucked against his hand. Marvin moved his hips to rub against Whizzer's ass and kept his hand moving.

Whizzer was gasping and panting, "Marv, I'm close."

"Baby, already? Has it really been that long?"

All Whizzer did was nod and grind. Marvin smirked and picked up his pace.

Whizzer made a loud gasping noise as he came and Marvin followed about 30 seconds later. "I loved you, but now we need to watch the movie. Inigo Montoya is about to say his line."

Whizzer smiled kissed Marvin's cheek and went to get then a change of boxers.


	7. Half Dressed

Marvin was getting ready for work in the bathroom, working from top down. He buttoned up his shirt and went to go put on his boxers before realizing he left them out in the room. 

Marvin walked out to see Whizzer jerking himself off. Marvin looked at him, "we had sex last night. Why are you jerking off?" 

"Morning wood." Was all Whizzer said as he continued to jerk off.

Marvin walked up to him and removed his hand and placed his own hand in its place.

"God, you do so many things to me, Whiz." Marvin moaned. He removed his hand and went to the bedside to get some lube and a condom.

Marvin returned and applied some lube to fingers. He coated Whizzer's hole and put 2 fingers in him, because he was still loose from last night.

He scissors them and rubbed them against his prostate. Whizzer moaned and bucked back on Marvin's fingers.

"M-Marv please."

"God, you're so horny" Mavin said chuckling. He removed his fingers.

"Do you think 2 fingers was enough or do you want 3?" Marvin asked

Whizzer shook his head "two is fine, 'm still loose." Was his answer and Marvin nodded.

Marin put the condom on, he added the lube and rubbed it.

Marvin lined up with Whizzer's entrance and pushed in until he was all the way, before waiting too long, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in.

Whizzer screamed out a moan and met Marvin half way as he thrust in at a fast and hard pace. Whizzer was gasping and moaning.

Marvin groaning and panting. "Love you so-ah much, babe. God this- ah- so good." Whizzer said

Marvin's hips stuttered and Whizzer knew he was close. Marvin jerked Whizzer off, not wanting to be the first to finish.

Whizzer came with a loud yell, moaning Marvin's name.

Marvin kissed his cheeks moving down to his neck biting down lightly as he came, careful not to bite to hard.

Whizzer moaned lowly and grabbed Marvin's neck tie, pulling on it slightly.

Marvin finished and tied off the condom, throwing it away. He looked down at Whizzer's neck and saw the hickey already starting to form.

Marvin smiled and kissed Whizzer's forehead before going to grab his boxers. He grabbed a wash cloth, threw it at Whizzer, and went back to the bathroom to get ready for work.


	8. Skype Sex

Whizzer was away in France for a Photography project, which was something to do with modeling.

Marvin of course had to stay at home because his asshole of a boss told him if he went he was fired.

It was late for Marvin, but an open time in Whizzer's schedule so he decided to Skype his lover.

"Hey, babe, sorry for the crappy quality, wifi here isnt the best."

Marvin smiled at him and chuckled "it's fine, babe. Just needed to talk, maybe even more?" Marvin raised and eyebrow.

Whizzer smiled and undid his belt. "I thought you'd never ask, Marvy."

Marvin was already in his boxers because he was home and didn't have work. 

Whizzer ripped off his boxers and Marvin followed soon after.

Marvin was the first to grab his dick and stroke himself. He groaned and breathily moaned.

Whizzer smiled and stroked himself quickly and harshly, crying out.

Marvin twisted his wrist and groaned lowly "God, Whiz, I'm thinking about you, this being you. It's- Fuck!- so good"

Whizzer smiled and moaned out "thinking of you top, Marvy. Thinking of you jerking of and fucking me." Whizzer brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked.

He took them out after a little bit and put the first one in, gasping.

Marvin groaned and picked up speed. Whizzer whined and bucked his hips against his hand. He added the other two, not wanting to waste much more time and pumping them in and out at a fast pace.

Whizzer cried out as he came into his hand, panting for breathing and whining.

Marvin came soon after and groaned as he came.

He looked at Whizzer and smiled, "love you, baby. Miss you."

Whizzer smiled and blew a kiss, "love you, babe. I'm going to let you get some sleep. Night, baby."

The call ended and Marvin closed his laptop and fell asleep.


	9. Against a Wall

As soon as Marvin and Whizzer in the door from a night of drinking, Marvin pushed Whizzer against the wall.

Whizzer grunted softly on impact and Marvin immediately set out to marking Whizzer's neck with hickies.

Whizzer would moan and gasp everytime Marvin bit down or sucked and he bucked his hips looking for some friction.

Marvin noticed and moved his hands down to Whizzer's hips to hold him in place, "patience, baby. We'll fuck soon, just wait."

Whizzer moaned as Marvin removed his shirt and started laying hickies near his collar bone.

Whizzer went to remove Marvin's shirt. He pulled it over and threw it across the room.

Marvin lifted Whizzer up and Whizzer wrapped his legs around Marvin. Marvin carried them to their room as Whizzer kissed his lips, neck, face, shoulders.

As soon as they were in the room, Marvin pushed him against the wall. Marvin unbutton Whizzer's shirt and started removing his belt.

Whizzer whined and bucked against Marvin's hand. Marvin grunted and held his hips in place. "Whizzer, be patient, the bed is just over there. Let me undress you, please?"

Whizzer just whined in protest but let him continue.

Marvin dropped Whizzer's belt to the ground and went to remove his pants before Whizzer bucked his hips and moaned.

Marvin turned Whizzer around and put his chest against the wall. "I asked nicely, Whizzer. Now I'm going to fuck you against this wall and you'll be lucky to get off."

Marvin ripped of Whizzer's pants and then his own. He grabbed lune a condom from his pant pocket. He put the condom on and lubed himself up before lining up to Whizzer's entrance. "You ready, baby?"

Whizzer just nodded and moaned as Marvin grabbed his hair and gave a slight tug.

Marvin slowly pushed in and once he bottomed put, he waited for Whizzer to adjust. He kissed the back of Whizzer's neck and his shoulders and whispered words of encouragement. "I love you baby, taking me so good."

Whizzer nodded his head and let Marvin continue. Marvin thrust in and out at a slow pace, but picked up speed and power once Whizzer started meeting back to his thrusts.

"M-Marv, I'm almost-ah- please, Marvy!"

Marvin tugged Whizzer's hair causing him to moan loudly, "wait until I say."

Whizzer whined, "Marvy, please, close. I-I can't hold much longer!"

Marvin chuckled and tugged again "after I'm done counting, does that sound good?"

Whizzer nodded "yes yes yes, please, Marvy!"

Marvin picked up his pace and grabbed Whizzer's dick and started jerking him off mercilessly. He kissed his lovers shoulder "5"

Whizzer was moaning wildly, gasping and panting, meeting back with Marvin's thrusts

"4"

Whizzer was so close he was shaking. He was moaning and repeating Marvin's name and cursing like a sailor.

"3"

Marvin hips stuttered and he was close as well. He kept jerking Whizzer off, twisting his wrist and increasing pressure.

"2"

Whizzer had tears streaming down his face, but refused to cum until after 1. He was panting and shaking and his moans were practically yells.

"1"

Whizzer gave a pleasured scream as he came against his stomach, all over Marvin's hand, and against the wall. His orgasm left him shaking against Marvin as Marvin came.

Marvin pulled out and picked Whizzer up, carrying him to their bed. He laid down his love and removed the condom, throwing it away.

Marvin cleaned up the wall and his hand and went over to clean Whizzer.

Once he finished, he laid down with his lover, e wiped the tears from his face and started playing with his hair. "I love you so much, Whiz. You were great. I love you. So proud, baby." Marvin kept whispering praises as Whizzer's body tried to calm down from the orgasm.

"Did I go too far, baby?" Marvin whispered, worried for his lover.

"No, we just hadn't done that rough of sex in a while. 'm sorry for worrying you, Marvy. I love you so much."

Marvin skiled and tucked them in, "let's get some sleep, love."

Whizzer smiled and kissed Marvin's cheek before cuddling into his side, laying his head on Marvin's chest.


	10. Doggy Style

"We need a new spice, Marvin. Our sex is predictable. We need something we can try. Toys, lube, positions, locations?"

Marvin smiled, "it's too late for shopping or going out places so let's try a new position. Can I choose tonight?" Marvin asked.

Whizzer nodded, "sex me up, babe." He said opening his legs.

Marvin flipped Whizzer onto his stomach. "Hands and knees, baby boy." Marvin said lovingly.

Whizzer obeyed and Madvin reached to grab lube and a condom.

He slicked up his fingers and entered on into Whizzer. Whizzer bucked back, "more, Marvy. Please please please!"

Marvin complied and entered all three causing Whizzer to moan out and groan deeply.

Marvin spread his fingers and worked them inside Whizzer. He curled them and Whizzer moaned loudly.

"Ready love?"

Whizzer nodded

Marvin removed his fingers and rolled on the condom. He added lube to his member and positioned it at Whizzer's entrance.

Marvin thrust in and Whizzer moaned lowly.

Marvin kept a fas, hard pace. He used one hand to grab Whizzer's hair and the other the other to jerk him off.

Whizzer moaned and bucked and groaned as Marvin yanked on his hair.

"Close" was all Whizzer could say before he came into Marvin's fist with a low moan.

Marvin finished a few moments later with a low groan. He threw the condom out and washed everything.

"Cuddle?"

Marvin looked at the bed and saw Whizzer making grabby hands at him.

He smiled and joined him for a much needed cuddle session. "I love you"

"I love you too"


	11. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer's a bit of a newbie to the sex stuff in this chapter, but he still does the sexy times with Marvin.

Whizzer was sitting on the couch, waiting for Marvin to finish his dinner.

Marvin finished and Whizzer grabbed his plate from him, putting it in the, now, full dishwasher and started it.

Whizzer went over to Marvin and grabbed his hands bringing leading him to their bedroom.

Whizzer told Marvin to get naked and sit on the bed.

Whizzer ran into the closet and got changed. He bough an outfit and wanted Marvin to see if it was good and if he should buy more.

After about 5 minutes Whizzer walked out in a pair of black leather underwear and a mesh crop top.

Marvin smiled at him, grabbed his hands, and pulled him onto the bed with him. Marvin started kissing Whizzer all over his face before settling on passionate kisses on his lips.

"I love this so much, baby boy. So good, so gorgeous, so sexy. I love you, Whiz." Compliment after compliment came from Marvin in between each kiss.

Whizzer smiled and blushed at each kind word.

Marvin's hands worked down to the waist band of the underwear. He pulled then down Whizzer's legs and set them on the ground, "As much as I love the underwear, you're wearing too much." He pulled the shirt over Whizzer's head and threw it across the room.

"What do you want me to use, baby? Condom? Lube?"

Whizzer looked up at Marvin "condom, but you can use whatever else, Sir." A smirk played at Whizzer's lips.

Marvin smiled, "whatever you say, baby. Safeword?"

"Linguini"

Marvin kissed his forehead "good boy."

Marvin grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer. He set it down and grabbed the shoe box underneath their bed. He pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and put it away.

Marvin went back to Whizzer and pulled his hands up to the headboard. He locked his hands in place. Not too tight to cut off blood flow, he left enough room to wiggle a bit.

Marvin back down and kissed Whizzer on the lips, "are you good so far?"

Whizzer nodded enthusiastically.

"What was that?" Marvin asked, wanting a verbal reply.

"Yes, sir." Whizzer said looking Marvin in the eye.

Marvin smiled, "good."

Marvin put three fingers against Whizzer's mouth and Whizzer happily took them in, covering them.

Marvin removed them and put one into Whizzer.

Whizzer gasped and arched his back. Marvin smiled and worked the finger in and out at a harsh pace. He added a second finger and scissored them.

Whizzer moaned and bucked back against Marvin's hand. Marvin added a third and Whizzer met back against Marvin's fingers.

Marvin pulled out and put a condom on his dick. "Are you good so far, baby boy?"

Whizzer nodded "yes, sir. Please, go slow?"

Marvin smiled and nodded, "of course. Tell me what you want as we go, okay?"

Whizzer nodded and opened his legs more for Marvin.

Marvin lined up at Whizzer's entrance and slowly pushed in bit by bit.

"W-wait! Please, wait for a second?" Whizzer called out suddenly.

Marvin stopped where he was. He was about and inch and a half away from bottoming out. "What is it, baby boy? What's wrong?"

"S-stings!" Whizzer had a few tears down his eyes.

"I-it's okay, baby. I've got you. I'll wait, baby, I'm not in a rush."

Whizzer nodded and leaned back trying to relax.

"O-okay, I'm ready, Marvy."

Marvin would have called him out for not calling him sir, but he could let this one slide.

Marvin slowly finished and bottomed out. He paised to make sure Whizzer was alright.

Whizzer looked at Marvin and he nodded.

Marvin pulled out and pushed back in. Whizzer groaned and wrapped his legs around Marvin. Marvin went a little faster and his thrusts became a little harsher. Whizzer cried out with a loud moan. "Sir, please. Please, faster?"

"Sinfe you asked so nicely, baby boy."

Marvin picked up his pace and wrapped his hands around Whizzer's dick, jerking him off quickly. Whizzer let out a yelp and bucked into Marvin's hand.

Marvin leaned up to kiss Whizzer. Whizzer happily complied with the kiss and kissed him passionately.

"Sir, so close. Please, let me cum? Please, 'm so close." Marvin smiled.

"Wait a moment for me, baby boy. Then, you can cum."

Whizzer nodded and tried his best to hold off.

Marvin knew Whizzer was close, but he wanted to see how far he could go.

The answer to Marvin's question was about 3 minutes. Whizzer lasted 3 minutes of continuous thrusting, jerking off, hickies, and hands tugging his hair before he couldn't wait.

Marvin cleaned them up and cuddled next to a shaking Whizzer. He pulled a blanket over them and placed Whizzer's head on his chest, playing with his hair.

"I love you so much, baby. You did so good, I'm so proud of you, honey."

Whizzer hummed and kissed Marvin's chest, too exhausted to lift his head.

Marvin smiled and they both fell asleep like that.


	12. Fingering

Whizzer always hated the heat. Summer could go fuck itself for all he cared. Since the heat kept getting hotter and hotter, cooking in the kitchen became hell. So he started cooking naked.

He bought an apron for any oil that would pop up, but other than that, his ass was out.

Marvin came home from work and found Whizzer working in the kitchen. He took one look and saw his perfectly sculpted ass hanging out.

Marvin's jaw hit the ground and he walked to wards Whizzer, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Why exactly are you naked in the middle of our kitchen, babe?"

Whizzer just chuckled, "it's hot and being naked helps with the heat."

Marvin nodded and then kissed his shoulder, "you look ridiculously sexy, baby."

Whizzer smiled at the compliment. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Marvin's neck, "is that so?"

Marvin just hummed in response and kissed Whizzer's lips.

Whizzer complied and things got more heated the longer they kissed.

Marvin moved from his lips to his neck and left a few hickies.

Whizzer moaned and groaned at each hickey and grabbed Marvin's shoulders. "W-wait, we can't. Dinner will burn. As much as I love a good fuck Marvy, I don't want to ruin dinner."

Marvin smiled and looked at Whizzer, "it's okay if it's ruined baby, I don't care. However, I won't complain about dinner if that's what you wan to do instead."

Whizzer smiled, pecked Marvin on the cheek, and went back to cooking.

Marvin looked at the hickies forming on Whizzer's neck and then moved down to his ass. He walkd towards Whizzer and whispered in his ear, "I have an idea that could work for both of us."

Whizzer looked at him and simply said "as long as I get to cook and you won't interrupt too much, go for it."

Marvin smiled and put his fingers against Whizzer's lips. "Suck."

Whizzer took them in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them to lube them up.

Marvin removed them and placed one at his entrance, "if you ever need me to stop, just say so."

Whizzer nodded and Marvin slowly slid his first finger inside of Whizzer. Whizzer gave a breathy moan and moved his hips back against Marvin's hand.

Marvin smiled and moved to in and out of Whizzer harshly. He curled his finger and Whizzer moaned lowly.

Marvin added a second finger and immediately began to scissor them causing Whizzer to moan and throw his head back. Marvin smiled "eyes on the food baby. Don't want it to burn, do we?"

Whizzer let out a shaking moan as Marvin curled his fingers again and shook his head going back to the food.

Marvin smirked and added his third finger thrusting them in at a harsh, rough pace. Whizzer was moaning and panting, his breath was shakier and Marvin knew he was close. "Can you cum untouched? Can you do that for me?"

Whizzer nodded his head and pushed his hips back against Marvin's hand, everytime he thrust his fingers in. Whizzer's hands tightend on the handle of the pan and the food was forgotten, for the time being.

Whizzer let out a shaky moan and came undone. Marvin smiled and worked him through his high, kissing his shoulder.

"I love you baby. I'm going to get changed and I'll meet you for dinner." Marvin walked up to their room.

Whizzer looked back at the food and saw it was mostly burned mush. He couldn't save this meal even if he tried so he picked up the phone and ordered some Chinese food.

Marvin came back down to see Whizzer throwing the meal away.

"Hope you like Chinese." Was all Whizzer said as he led Marvin to the couch for a cuddle session.


	13. Rimming

Marvin always had different ideas for their in bed experiences instead of just regular vanilla sex. He had thoughts and fantasies that he would jerk off to when Whizzer was at work.

Marvin wanted to do something with his love when they both had the day off. "Whiz, can I... try something? In bed? Sex related stuff, of course." Marvin felt so awkward about this.

"Of course Marvy, I'll meet you up there." Whizzer stood up and walked to their room.

Marvin sighed and rubbed his face. Too far into it now.

Marvin went up to join Whizzer.

Whizzer was laying on the bed waiting when he got there, "what'd you have in mind, Marvy?"

Marvin looked at Whizzer. "Promise not to think its weird?"

Whizzer looked at Marvin. "Marvin, if you're this nervous, order me around and I'll tell you how I feel as we go, okay?"

Marvin smiled and nodded, "thanks, Whiz."

Whizzer smiled and started to get naked. Marvin joined him in undressing

When they were both completely naked, Marvinayed down on his back. Whizzer looked at him confused. "Marv, if you wanted me to ride you, just ask. We've done it before."

Marvin shook his head. "I want to do something else. Straddle my head with your legs."

Whizzer complied.

Marvin adjusted a little until he was in a good spot. "Tell me if you want me to stop, alright?"

Whizzer nodded and hummed.

Marvin grabbed Whizzer's ass and spread him. He licked a stripe over his ass causing Whizzer to shiver "Marvy, what is this?"

Marvin made a shushing noise "just wait, baby."

Marvin licked again but this time, dipped his tongue into Whizzer's hole, causing Whizzer to pant. Marvin get pushing his tongue in, fucking Whizzer with his tongue.

Whizzer was panting and making breathy moans as Marvin continued.

Marvin pushed a finger in while he worked his tongue as well and Whizzer groaned. Whizzer moaned and grabbed his dick, slowly jerking off. "Marvy, so good. Feels-ah-so good!"

Madvin continued to tongue fuck Whizzer adding more fingers the closer Whizzer got.

Soon, Whizzer moaned loudly and clench against Marvin.

Marvin licked one last time before pulling away.

Whizzer got off him and laid down. " 'm, we should try that again sometime. 's nice." He slurred.

Marvin chuckled and smiled at his lover. "I would love to."

Whizzer rolled over to Marvin's side and moved his hand down his body. "Someone is still hard I see?".

Marvin exhaled and nodded.

Whizzer gave him a handjob and they ended the night with cuddles and kisses.


	14. 69

Marvin laid naked on the bed and snored softly. Whizzer had been up for half an hour with an erection deciding whether or not to wake Marvin up or not. If not, would he do it on the bed or in the bathroom. If he did wake Marvin up, what would he ask for.

Whizzer whined and decided he had enough before moving his hand down to his dick and jerked it off, moaning as quietly as he could.

Marvin grabbed his hand and set it at his side, "what do you need baby. Say the word and it's yours."

Whizzer whined, "anything!"

Marvin smiled. "Let's try something new then."

Whizzer thought for a quick moment, "69?"

Marvin shrugged and nodded.

Whizzer moved down and adjusted so he was over Marvin's dick.

Whizzer took initiative and immediately went down on Marvin, taking him all the way in and moaning.

Marvin groaned and bucked his hips. He took Whizzer in his mouth and whatever he couldn't fit he stroked.

Whizzer whined and bucked his hips repeatedly. Marvin took it, gagging every so often and slapping Whizzer's ass every so often.

Whizzer was moaning around Marvin's dick, gagging every now and then, but taking him all the way. He hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head.

Marvin moaned and took Whizzer in his mouth more. Whizzer whined and moaned. He popped off of Marvin's dick and took a deep breath in, moaning loudly before returning to his lover's dick. 

Whizzer moaned and bucked into Marvin's mouth before cumming in his mouth. Marvin swallowed it all and sat up to grab Whizzer's hair.

He pulled his hair harshly and moved Whizzer up and down his dick. Whizzer moaned around his dick, hallowing his cheeks. Marvin gave a low moan and came in Whizzer's mouth. Whizzer swallowed it all and went back to Marvin, cuddling into his side.

"Love you."

Marvin smiled and laid down, playing with Whizzer's hair. "Love you too, baby."


	15. Sweet and Passionate

Marvin played Whizzer gently on the bed, "happy anniversary baby"

Whizzer kissed Marvin's lips, "happy anniversary" he said against his lips.

Marvin smiled into the kiss and held Whizzer's hand as they kissed.

Whizzer's cheeks flushed, before this broke up, they'd be fucking already. Whizzer smiled into the kiss and squeezed Marvin's hand.

Marvin removed his hand and backed away from the kiss to remove Whizzer's shirt.

Shizzer sat up and helped Marvin remove his. After discarding the clothes Whizzer got to work on Marvin's belt.

Marvin kissed Whizzer's neck with soft, feather light kisses.

Whizzer smiled and hummed in appreciation. Whizzer finally got his belt undone before Marvin lightly laid him back down.

Marvin undid Whizzer's belt in an easy motion and removed his pants. He removed his own pants and sent up to kiss Whizzer again.

Whizzer put his hands on Marvin's shoulders and smiled into the kiss, "I love you."

Marvin pulled back and put one hand on the side of Whizzer's face "I love you too."

Marvin pulled down both of their boxers and went to the drawer to grab lube and a condom.

He applied lube to his fingers and slid one finger in causing Whizzer to let out a breathy moan. Marvin slid a second finger in and scissored them.

"Marvy, I'm ready, please?"

Marvin pulled out his hands and gave Whizzer a peck on the lips. "Alright love."

Marvin put on the condom and lube and lined himself at Whizzer's entrance. He kissed Whizzer's lips with a peck and then slowly pushed in.

Whizzer moaned in delight and grabbed Marvin's hand, squeezing it slightly. Marvin smiled and bottomed out, waiting a moment for his lover.

Whizzer nodded and Marvin pulled out so that just the head was in and jerked his hips forward causing Whizzer to moan loudly. Marvin kept a fast, steady pace and Whizzer wrapped his legs around Marvin's back.

Marvin continued thrusting into him and used his other hand that wasn't holding Whizzer's hand to jerk him off.

Whizzer moaned loudly and gasped loudly when Marvin hit his prostate. "Mm, there Marvy, right there."

Marvin smiled and angled his hips a bit to try and hit his prostate again.

Whizzer moaned in delight and thrust back with Marvin's thrusts.

Marvin smiled and kissed Whizzer. Whizzer accepted the kiss and kissed him back, moaning into it everytime Marvin the thrust.

Whizzer moaned and pulled away from the kiss, " 'm close Marv."

Marvin smiled and picked up his pace a bit, "cum for me baby."

After a few thrusts, Whizzer groaned and came in spurts in Marvin's fist.

Marvin thrust in a few more time before he came. He rode them through there highs and pulled out. He threw away the condom and got a washcloth, washing his hand and Whizzer's stomach.

He laid next to Whizzer and smiled at his lover. Whizzer shifted so his head was against Marvin's chest.

Marvin played his Whizzer's hair and held his hand. "I love you, so much Whiz."

Whizzer smiled and leaned up slightly to kiss his cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
